Adam Siever
Adam Siever was Master Chief Special Warfare Operator who served as an instructor on Green Team, the course that screens active Navy SEALs for selection to the Naval Special Warfare Development Group (SEAL Team 6). Adam Siever, was a Navy SEAL and Master Chief Petty Officer of Bravo Team in Jason Hayes absence. He served as an instructor on Green Team, the course that screens active Navy SEALs for selection to the Naval Special Warfare Development Group (SEAL Team 6). Season 1 Adam Siever trains Green Team (the selection course for SEALs trying out for DEVGRU), among them Clay Spenser and Brian Armstrong who both are first in their class. He then states that he will release a bottom-five list later that day that will end up sending one of the hopefuls home. He clashes with Clay over his arrogance. When Spenser finds out that he is on the list he tells him that it could be worse. Other Lives Season 2 After the death of Jason Hayes' ex-wife Alana Hayes, he chose to stand down as Bravo One. Instead, Adam takes over as the leader of Bravo Team and also brings back Ray Perry, however, did not place him as Bravo Two. Instead, he kept Clay as his number two as he had been the one to train Clay and knew how the kid worked. Sadly he was killed on that mission after they were ambushed by terrorists as they made their way to a university to rescue students. His weapon had run out of rounds when a terrorist with an S-Vest made a run for the team, making the choice to save his team, he tackled the man as he set off the vest. He was killed immediately. To honour of Adam, the rest of Bravo made their way to the university to save the students before returning to bring Adam home. His death deeply upset Clay. Notes * Master Chief Special Warfare Operator Adam Siever Appearances Season 1 * Tip of the Spear * Other Lives * Boarding Party * Ghosts of Christmas Future * Collapse * The Spinning Wheel * Borderlines * The Exchange * Rolling Dark * Pattern of Life * Containment * The Upside Down * Getaway Day * Call Out * No Man's Land * Never Get Out of the Boat * In Name Only * Credible Threat * Takedown * Enemy of My Enemy * The Graveyard of Empires * The Cost of Doing Business Season 2 * Fracture * Never Say Die * The Worst of Conditions * All That Matters * Say Again Your Last * Hold What You Got * Outside the Wire * Parallax * Santa Muerte * Prisoner's Dilemma * Backwards in High Heels * Things Not Seen * Time to Shine * What Appears to Be * You Only Die Once * Dirt, Dirt, Gucci * Paradise Lost * Payback * Medicate and Isolate * Rock Bottom * My Life for Yours * Never Out of the Fight}} References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:United States Navy Category:Navy SEAL Category:BUD/S Category:American Category:Deceased